


Operation Date

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Hanzo is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Hanzo has been acting strange and it turns out that he's madly in love with everyone's favorite pink haired Russian. Genji, wanting his brother to happy, decides to set the two of them up on a date. Will this end in disaster or will Hanzo find love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So I feel like I'm one of the few people who ship this. I just think it's an adorable ship. Tiny archer in love with burly goddess. I think they're adorable together. Plus, writing love sick Hanzo is a fun. Also, if you guys can think of a good ship name, lay it on me and I might use it!

“I’m telling you, something is wrong with your brother,” Junkrat declared. “He’s being acting weird.”

Roadhog grunted in agreement. Genji glanced over at his brother. The elder Shimada seemed distracted. In fact, Hanzo looked wistful. Maybe the Junkers were right. The more Genji thought about it, the more he realized that Hanzo hadn’t really been himself the past few days. Normally, Hanzo was focused but he recently, he had a hard time keeping it. Even during battle, it seemed like Hanzo’s mind was wandering. Or at least that was what Genji thought.

“Have you noticed anything else?” Genji asked. “Has he said anything?”

“He’s been mumbling a lot,” Junkrat scratched his chin. “He’ll be fine one second but then he sees something and he acts goofy. I even insulted him and he didn’t try to punch me.”

“Weird.” Roadhog nodded.

“Boys, I think it’s pretty obvious what is happening here,” McCree grinned. “Look and see what he’s staring at. More specifically, who.”

McCree pointed and the three men followed his finger. She was farther away but it was easy to see who Hanzo was staring at. With her muscles and bubblegum pink hair, Zarya stood out like a sore thumb. The Russian beauty was currently talking to D.VA, laughing and smiling. When she did, Hanzo sighed dreamily. Instantly, Genji realized why his brother had been acting stranger.

“Oh, I get it! He fancies Zaryanova!” Junkrat chuckled. “No wonder he’s been acting loopy! He’s been away with the pixies!”

“Fancies? You mean he thinks Miss Zaryanova is attractive?” Genji thought about this for a second. “Well ,that would make sense. I think people call it a type? Like a type of person they find attractive. Hanzo has always admired strong women. I should have realized this.”

“Let’s test this theory. C’mon boys.”  
  
McCree headed over to Hanzo. He was still staring at Zarya, unaware of the company he had gained.

“Shimada, you sly dog!” Junkrat nudged Hanzo. “Ain’t you a player!”

“What?” Hanzo snapped too. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“He’s talking about you and Zaryanova,” McCree said.

Instantly, Hanzo’s face turned red. McCree had been right. It was rare that the older Shimada blushed. He was always a pillar of strength and discipline. But right now, he seemed rattled. He glanced over at Zarya who was still talking with D.Va. Hanzo coughed, rubbing his back. Genji had to admit, it was amusing to see his brother so distraught.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hanzo lied.

“So you wouldn’t mind if we called Zarya over here then?” Junkrat grinned. “OI! ZARYA!”

Before Zarya could even turn her head, Hanzo stood up and ran. He ran fast like something was chasing him. Junkrat fell onto his back, laughing loudly. Roadhog merely shook his head. Zarya was looking at the group of men, confused. Genji waved and with a friendly smile, she waved back. Genji followed his brother. Hanzo’s face was bright like a cherry and he was panting.

“Brother, why don’t you go talk to Miss Zaryanova? She is a very nice woman.”

“I cannot,” Hanzo’s shoulders sagged. “Every time I’m around her, I become nervous. Besides, I don’t think she would be interested in me. I have to go.”

Hanzo walked away. Genji looked back at Zarya who was now talking with Junkrat, McCree, and Roadhog. And slowly, he began to form a plan.

 

* * *

 

The first step of his plan required getting information about Miss Zaryanova. In order to get the material he needed, he enlisted the help of Mei and D.Va. After explaining his plan, the two women wholeheartedly agreed to help him. They were ‘hopeless romantics.’ Genji needed to know if Miss Zaryanova liked flowers, which flowers she preferred and if she had a sweet tooth. It didn’t take long for Mei to come back with the info along with a recommendation for a restaurant.

“It’s called _Dal Fiume_. It’s an Italian restaurant that Zarya loves!” Mei explained. “It’s fancy though so make sure Hanzo looks nice.”

Genji thanks Mei for her assistance and headed off to find McCree and Junkrat. He was somewhat surprised that they wanted to help. Junkrat said love was a noble cause and McCree, being Hanzo’s friend, also agreed. Plus, they said watching Hanzo moon over Zarya was pathetic at this point. If Hanzo didn’t have the confidence to ask her out, then they would make him confident.

The plan started with Junkrat.

  
“Can you please explain the mission again?” Hanzo asked as Junkrat held up a tuxedo.

“You’re going undercover,” Junkrat tossed the tuxedo to the side. “Let’s try charcoal instead of black. Anyways, you have to look the part!”

“Are you sure I am the one most suited for this mission?”

“Yes, now try this tuxedo on while I find a good tie.”

Hanzo didn’t really argue. He went where he was needed. Granted, he felt like he wasn’t really suited for this mission. He didn’t really consider himself to be dapper or handsome as Junkrat had put it. Someone like McCree or Lucio should be doing this instead of him. But he was a Shimada. Shimadas did not argue with orders. If Jack needed to dress up in a suit, then that was what Hanzo was going to do.

So he let Junkrat pick out an outfit. To Hanzo's surprise, the Junker knew what he was doing. Despite being dirty and shirtless, Junkrat had fantastic taste. Instead of a black suit, Hanzo was wearing a charcoal gray tuxedo with a light blue tie and black dress shoes. Looking at himself in the mirror, Hanzo was rather surprised at how good he looked.

After he was dressed, McCree had given him flowers and chocolates.

“Um, what are these for?” Hanzo was confused.

“They’re a part of your cover. C’mon, we’re taking you to the drop off point.”

Hanzo wanted to argue, saying that flowers and candy would not help anyone in a mission but McCree pulled him along to a taxi. He was pushed into the yellow cab and before he could even ask where he was going, McCree closed the door. Confused, Hanzo just sat in the back. Something about this mission seemed a bit off. Why hadn’t Jack told him about this mission in person? And again, why of all people was he chosen? He was ready to reach for the door but the cab started driving. Not wanting to cause a scene, Hanzo sighed and just enjoyed the ride.

* * *

 

  
“ _Dal Fiume_?” Hanzo read the restaurant's name. “How is this a place for a mission? I’m starting to wonder if there is a mission.”

Hanzo was standing in front of the host stand, glancing around. This place didn’t look dangerous at all. It was rather nice in fact. There was even a piano player. Hanzo’s stomach growled slightly and he suddenly realized he had skipped lunch. Maybe he could just grab something for dinner and leave. There wasn't anything here for him.

“Hanzo?”

Hanzo’s face became bright red when he heard his name called. Turning around, he found Zarya standing behind him. She was wearing a shimmering, red dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. Normally, she didn’t wear make-up but tonight she had on dark red lipstick and blue eyeshadow. She looked amazing.

Oh god.

This whole thing had been a setup.

There was no mission, this was supposed to be a date. Genji had planned the whole thing! Hanzo, you fool.

“You look nice,” Zarya spoke, smiling at him. “What lovely flowers.”

“Flowers? Oh! These are for---you?” He offered them up, shaking a bit.

“For me?” Zarya looked surprised. “Oh thank you. They’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Hanzo blurted out.

Zarya looked shocked and for a split second, Hanzo regretted speaking. But she smiled at him.  
“Thank you,” She said, taking the flowers. “Mei picked out the dress and Tracer did my make-up. I thought it was a bit much.”

“I think you look perfect.” Hanzo grinned weakly. “So--um---if you're not busy would you be interested---in maybe having dinner?”

“Dinner with a handsome man? Sounds fantastic.”

Handsome.

She thought he was handsome.

Oh god, this had to be a dream.

“Shall we?” Hanzo offered his shoulder.

“We shall,” Zarya said, taking his offer.

* * *

 

  
Hanzo yawned as he woke up. Blinking, he sat up. Wait, this wasn’t his room? Where was he?

Oh, he remembered.

Looking beside him, he found a slumbering Zarya. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She opened one eye and grinned at him. Turning onto her back, she pulled Hanzo down and kissed him.

“Good morning.” She purred.

“Morning,” He laid his head down on her chest. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Zarya said, her fingers running through his hair. “How about you?”

“I slept peacefully,” Hanzo replied. “I guess we should probably arise from the bed.”

“Or we could stay in bed.”

Hanzo liked that idea very much. Closing his eyes, he snuggled into Zarya's chest, content to stay in bed with her all day.


End file.
